Pole pieces for dynamo electric machines, and particularly for small dynamo electric machines of the fractional horsepower type, have been made by deforming a blank to make a main pole, and then shape four sides pole shoes or end pieces. This type of manufacture requires subsequent cutting or shearing to shape the outer contour of the pole pieces. Manufacture of such pole pieces requires multiple manufacturing steps, and during these manufacturing steps, scrap material is the inevitable result of the manufacturing process. The pole pieces, since they are to have a cylindrical contour to fit around the outer contour of a rotor, with the air gap interposed have to be shaped separatedly in order to obtain the cylindrical surface.